


better reasoned ideas

by preromantics



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has an idea that pushes some unspoken boundaries. "I am most definitely paying attention," Kurt says, rolling his hips down to prove his point and feeling triumphant when Blaine breathes out harsh through his nose. (AKA semi-public car blowjob fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	better reasoned ideas

They have a few boundaries at school, not talked about, just mutually understood and put into place based on their environment -- boundaries Kurt can definitely live with, considering it means getting to see Blaine everyday, getting him on weekends to study, or try and study, everything.  
  
Which is why he only laughs, breathless, and rolls over on top of Blaine when Blaine starts mumbling words wetly against his neck as he kisses down toward the few open buttons on Kurt's shirt.  
  
"No," Blaine says, tugging at Kurt to pull his hips closer, "pay attention --"  
  
"I am most definitely paying attention," Kurt says, rolling his hips down to prove his point and feeling triumphant when Blaine breathes out harsh through his nose.  
  
"I have an idea, though," Blaine says, recovering far too quickly for Kurt's liking.   
  
Kurt slows the roll of his hips and leans down, settling his elbows against the pillow under Blaine's head, leaning low enough that they're almost kissing. "If you thought of a song to sing for this week's lesson, I really don't care right now," he says, though by the expression, heavy-lidded and mischievous on Blaine's face, Kurt knows his idea isn't about song choice.  
  
"I want to blow you," Blaine says, one breath outward over Kurt's lips before he tilts his neck up to kiss Kurt, both lips dragging and slickly pulling at Kurt's bottom lip.   
  
"That's nice," Kurt says, humming against Blaine's mouth to cover the little jolt of arousal playing down his spine. "But not exactly a groundbreaking idea," he adds, pulling back, letting only one corner of his mouth turn up as he shifts backwards, sitting up over Blaine's thighs and pressing his weight forward in circular motion over where he can feel Blaine hard in his jeans, pressing mostly low along Kurt's ass.   
  
"You didn't let me finish," Blaine says, mouth going slack for a moment when Kurt shifts again with more intent. Blaine's hands come up from his sides to Kurt's hips, both steadying him with pressure and pressing his weight down further.   
  
Kurt doesn't like to treat (unfortunately rare) times like this, with Blaine spread out underneath him on his bed, like a game, but it feels so good to watch Blaine lose his train of thought and come undone little by little that Kurt can't help but feel like he's winning a game, anyway. He doesn't think Blaine minds.   
  
"Okay, fine," Kurt says, when Blaine makes a protesting noise underneath him as he starts moving into the press of Blaine's hands.   
  
"I want to blow you in your car --"  
  
"We've done that," Kurt says, not above sounding a little like he's whining because it's not like they have all the time in the world before someone comes home and comes upstairs to make sure he and Blaine are deeply engrossed in writing essays or singing or something similarly unrelated to getting off.   
  
"-- in the parking lot at school," Blaine finishes, making a face at Kurt's interjection and then relaxing his grip on Kurt's hips so he can press up against Kurt's ass.   
  
Kurt thinks about it and dismisses the idea as soon as he thinks about getting caught -- well, shortly after he thinks about getting caught, because he thinks about it and finds himself wanting to haul Blaine up so he can press him against the headboard and kiss him while he grinds over his lap, and then he thinks about it rationally and it sounds like a bad idea waiting to happen. Blaine doesn't seem to mind his lack of answer, responding with a gritty, grateful sounding noise when Kurt meets the tilt of his hips and slides so he's laying over Blaine instead of sitting, palm sliding up under the hem of Blaine's shirt to get at more skin.   
  
-  
  
He doesn't think about it again at all until almost a week later, sliding into his car to wait for Blaine to finish up with his guidance adjustment check-in and meet him for their traditional post-school week, pre-weekend coffee and Saturday date night planning session at the Lima Bean. When Blaine finally shows up a few minutes later it's with a knock at the passenger side window that startles Kurt out of a mental pros and cons list for suggesting they indulge in Chinese take-out for date night, and Blaine gets into the car with entirely too much energy for the end of a very long school week.   
  
"Missed you," Blaine announces, shutting the door behind himself and not going for his belt buckle like usual, instead just sliding back against the seat and closing his eyes for a second, breathing out through parted lips like he's catching his breath or steadying himself for something.  
  
"We just saw each other," Kurt says, mostly because he feels like they should be past the point in their relationship when stopping at their lockers one hallway away from each other and then meeting up at the corner a minute later should make Kurt be glad to have Blaine back at his side and walking next to him, but it still does and he still can't believe they get to spend so much time together this year. It feels silly to miss Blaine when he can have him again within a few minutes or a few hours or at most a day or two. "Did your meeting go okay?" Kurt adds when Blaine stays still, not saying anything, an abrupt change from when he'd been outside the car.   
  
Blaine turns to him, a grin turning up the edges of his lips that Kurt can't quite place the context of. "It went fine," Blaine says.   
  
"Good," Kurt says, feeling like Blaine isn't letting him on something but leaning away from the steering wheel to meet Blaine halfway for a kiss, going to pull away and keep it short until later, following routine. Blaine seems to have a different idea, though, one hand reaching down to rest heavy on Kurt's knee as he leans forward to chase after Kurt's mouth and tug him closer with his free arm, mouth pressing more firmly against Kurt's, a little drag of his teeth over Kurt's bottom lip giving way for him to just slicken the movement between their mouths enough that it's suddenly a lot less chaste.   
  
"Blaine," Kurt says, pulling back from his mouth when Blaine's hand starts running up from his knee to his inner thigh.   
  
"Kurt," Blaine says, back, kissing around along the side of Kurt's mouth and then down from his jaw to his neck, not moving his hand further up on the inside of Kurt's thigh but not moving it away, either.   
  
Kurt leans his neck back when Blaine gets to the spot along the side that he likes, that always makes him want to melt back as much as it makes him want to tense up against the little sparks brings up under his skin, always too soon because Blaine can't help but gravitate to the same spot before Kurt expects him to.   
  
"I've been thinking about this all day," Blaine says, words pressed down along Kurt's neck with a sticky sort of condensation heat that Kurt feels long after Blaine's mouth has dragged away, trailing light kisses that manage to feel entirely too heavy up the other side of his jaw. "All week, actually."  
  
"Thinking about what?" Kurt asks, his hands out and flexing just over Blaine back. He should be pushing Blaine back and at least driving them somewhere else, anywhere else, Kurt doesn't even feel picky right now, not with the combination of how urgent Blaine's mouth is and the release of tension signaling the weekend he feels sliding under his skin. It clicks just as Blaine laughs low under his ear, moving quickly to get back at Kurt's mouth and swallow the little gasp Kurt makes as Blaine's hand slides up between Kurt's thighs.   
  
"You're serious," Kurt says, not even sure what he's intending to go for when he says it, his tone tellingly breathless at the thought and Blaine's words from barely a week ago playing out in his head when he closes his eyes.   
  
"I am," Blaine says, nodding and actually leaning away quickly enough that Kurt goes to follow him, instinctive, twisting a little in order to not lean against the gear shift in between their seats. "Only if it's okay," Blaine adds, ducking his head a little and kneading his fingers lower against Kurt's thigh than before.   
  
Kurt glances around them for a few seconds. Blaine staying a little late for his check-in meeting meant that Kurt had sat in the parking lot while most of the student body cleared out and it's past the rush time of everyone leaving at once, maybe a half hour or a little less before the less intense sport practices and detentions start letting out. Kurt knows he's going to say yes,  _wants_  to say yes, before he does. He tilts Blaine's chin up before he says anything, shaking his head a little when he sees Blaine's hopeful sort of expression, definitely not innocent, paired with the way his eyes are heavy-lidded and his pupils blown wide.   
  
"Give me a moment to pull the seat back some more," Kurt says, looking away before he accidentally laughs at Blaine for the way his face lights up after a moment of processing.   
  
Blaine doesn't waste time when Kurt gets his seat locked into place, still throwing glances through the windows at the parking lot even as Blaine kisses him sloppy and too brief before twisting in his seat so he can figure out how to get low enough in the minimal space allowed. Kurt's car is high enough up that it's not as much of a risk, that someone would probably have to walk by and actively glance down into the car to look at anything other than Kurt's shoulders and upwards but, god, they still could see.   
  
"I'm going to be really close," Blaine says, voice low and sounding like he's mostly thinking out loud in a way that Kurt finds kind of unfairly hot. Blaine slides a little, setting his knees in different places on the passenger seat before sitting back up with a concentrated face and then twisting his torso to the side and then lowering his body in a way that can't be that comfortable, wrapped around the gear stick in the center so it's not pressing into his ribs.  
  
Kurt isn't as hard as he usually is when Blaine starts to unzip him, allowing a little space for Kurt to lift his hips so his pants can come down just enough to give room for Blaine to shimmy the elastic of his boxers down so they aren't pressing tight against him. He has a small moment to be a little self-conscious when Blaine fits his hand over Kurt's thigh to get at his dick, mostly soft when Blaine's fingers wrap around but getting there fast, except Blaine flat out moans when he tightens his grip and Kurt's hips buck up at the sensation, the head of his dick brushing over the bottom of Blaine's mouth.   
  
Kurt doesn't trust himself to say anything so he tries to figure out how to casually sit because someone could  _see_  him and he can't exactly stay hunched over, looking down at the way Blaine is fisting him, his fingers squeezing more than usual because he doesn't have enough room to move his arm quickly, thumb swiping right under the head on every upstroke as Kurt hardens in his hand. Kurt isn't even all the way hard, hasn't even figured out how to relax his face and posture to not look like his boyfriend is definitely jerking him off in his car at school in board daylight, before Blaine leans all the way down to slide his lips over Kurt's cock.   
  
" _Blaine_ ," Kurt hisses, thighs flexing under Blaine's forearm. He decides to just lay his head back against the headrest and close his eyes because he can't watch and feel and listen to the obscenely wet noises just the barest shallow dip of Blaine's mouth make over his dick all at the same time and still concentrate on staying still.   
  
Blaine hums around him in response and Kurt groans, barely managing to keep the sound from escaping any further than his throat. This was a horrible idea, except it was also a great idea. Kurt opens his eyes to try and focus and is met with two people walking on the sidewalk a row of cars away from where he's parked, not even glancing over at where he's sitting in his car, at where Blaine is slowly sliding his mouth down further, angling his head away from the bottom edge of the steering wheel so he has more leverage.   
  
"They don't even know," Kurt whispers, watching the people on the sidewalk head toward the end of the parking lot, his words gritty and barely making it out of his mouth, his lips pressed so firmly together. Blaine hums again, this time delighted, and Kurt can't help but shift his hips up just a little, the head of his cock sliding with the angle and pressing up along the inside of Blaine's cheek as he pulls away to breathe in.   
  
"You," Blaine says, leaving the word hanging as he leans his head all the way back down, nose pressed in against Kurt as he slides his slips down the length of Kurt's cock in the small space allowed, slicking him up messy with spit, dripping down low between Kurt's thighs and along his balls as Blaine guides his cock back into his mouth with a few fingers to lift him to a better angle.  
  
Kurt doesn't last too long -- not with the people walking by that he can see through mostly blurred vision, not with the way Blaine can't raise his head enough to get the angle perfect so the head of Kurt's dick keeps bumping against the inside of his cheek or slipping too far, too fast down Blaine's throat in a way that feels too tight and too good, even as Kurt tries to feel bad. Blaine keeps making little noises, too, more so than usual, his movement less measured than Kurt ever remembers it being, each awkward movement making Blaine moan like he likes it, like his mouth slipping too far over Kurt's dick because his head hits the steering wheel is maybe doing almost as much for him as the feeling is doing for Kurt.   
  
When Kurt chances a look away from the window to his lap he can't hold in a groan, flexing his fingers over where he's resting them on Blaine's head, struck with wanting to push him down further but just pressing his hand down with the tiniest bit of pressure he can manage instead. He can't really see as much as he'd like with the angle but he can see the hollowing of Blaine's cheeks and the movement of his head, one hand against the seat at Kurt's side keeping his neck barely propped up, straining in a way Kurt knows can't be comfortable except Blaine keeps groaning around him and when Kurt follows the twisted line of his back over he can see the shifts in Blaine's hips where he's rutting in little circles against the corner of the seat.   
  
After a moment, the pretense of looking out the window completely given up, Kurt moves his hand from Blaine's head. It's too tempting, and that's something they might have to talk about at some point because Kurt is almost sure, though his thoughts are pretty hazy, that Blaine wouldn't mind judging by the noises he's making and how he's moving against the seat. Instead of taking his hand entirely way and moving it somewhere safe like the steering wheel, where he might actually be able to look like he's just sitting like a normal person in his car in the school parking lot, he moves in down the line of Blaine's back to his ass and presses his hips down harder into the seat.   
  
Blaine's reaction is instant, mouth going slack enough that Kurt can't stop the motion of his hips forward, his cock sliding deeper into Blaine's mouth as Blaine moans around him, his breath coming out harshly out of his noise so Kurt can feel it against the crease in his thigh as he watches Blaine's hips dig down. They both fall silent as Blaine stills with his mouth still wrapped low around Kurt's cock, his lips against his own knuckles, for long enough moment that Kurt can hear the noise outside the car, some distant laughter and a whistle and fuck, they're doing this at school. Kurt comes as Blaine hand squeezes light slightly around so he can pull his head up, the change in movement and the way Blaine arches back against where Kurt's hand is on his ass too much, everything too much at once because he can't figure out where to focus as he tries to keep in the sounds pressing upwards through his chest, tight even as his body pulls forward and then loosens all in a rush, the white noise filling his ears and his thoughts not enough to keep out the echoes of life outside the car or the slick, wet sounds of Blaine swallowing his come as Kurt rocks his hips up in little, uncontrollable thrusts past Blaine's lips.   
  
"Shit," Blaine says, pulling up and away right as Kurt is starting to come down, stuck at the point where he wants  _more_  right before he gets too sensitive for anything.   
  
Kurt says something he hopes counts as agreement, in as much as a string of vowels can count as anything, but before he's ready to focus again Blaine is pressing close to him, his hands soothing up and down Kurt's shoulders as he kisses Kurt dirty and wet and a little bitter, the movement of his lips uncontrolled and sloppy. Kurt wants to kiss slow and lazy and not in his car where everyone can see but he kisses back just as hard when his head clears and Blaine starts keening a little, moving like he's trying to figure out if he has space to crawl into Kurt's lap, like he doesn't care where they are or who might see.   
  
Kurt presses him back just a little with a warning noise and looks around them both when he breaks away to take a moment to breathe in.   
  
"Sorry," Blaine says, not sounding sorry at all, barely anything left to his voice, tight and low. He's looking at Kurt in an unfocused way and Kurt breathes out, gets caught staring at the dark wet flush on Blaine's lips before he chances moving forward again, pressing Blaine back enough that he can get space between them both. Blaine bucks up as soon as Kurt presses the heel of his palm over his dick, panting out something similar to Kurt's name and nipping at Kurt's lips as he slides his mouth away to groan against Kurt's shoulder.   
  
"Here," Kurt says, trying to sound soothing or something less than wrecked when he gets Blaine's zipper undone, not bothering with angles or comfort and just getting his hand wrapped tightly around Blaine's cock as soon as he can get his wrist under the elastic of Blaine's boxers.   
  
Blaine bites down against his shoulder when he comes, just as Kurt moves his hand forward enough to pull back up, and he doesn't even make noise, just breathes harshly with the weight of his head entirely on Kurt's shoulder, his hips jerking up in sporadic little thrusts as he settles through the aftershocks, most of his come ending up in Kurt's hand and over his thumb. After a few seconds Blaine gropes around blindly behind himself for Kurt's glove compartment to pull out tissues and he presses one towards Kurt as he angles his wrist so he can pull his hand out, line marks from Blaine's zipper an angry but pleasant-feeling sort of red over the top of his hand.  
  
It takes a minute for Kurt to adjust to where they are and what just happened and he wants to sit straight and look around and maybe silently freak out a little, but with the weight of Blaine slumped against him over the middle console and the way Kurt's bones feel loose and his skin feels warm, he can't bring himself to move very quickly at all.   
  
"Best idea," Blaine says, voice still low but warmer now, less heated against the side of Kurt's arm as his head slips down.   
  
"Terrible idea," Kurt counters, just as Blaine slides slowly and fully back into his own seat.   
  
Blaine frowns at him, over exaggerated. "But also the best," he says, not a question.   
  
Kurt makes a non-committal noise that definitely comes out like agreement on accident. He can't be bothered to correct himself. To his side, Blaine hums in a pleased and happy way and Kurt feels only a little awkward as they both tuck themselves back into their pants, sharing probably inappropriately fond grins as they buckle at the same time. "So," Kurt says, clearing his throat as he starts the car, "coffee?"  
  
"Yes," Blaine says, nodding and closing his eyes, "I need five pastries. And we need to plan Saturday, even though we probably shouldn't bother because I don't see how we could top this awesome idea."  
  
"I might have ideas," Kurt says, vaguely distracted as he backs his car out of the now mostly empty parking lot. There were definitely more cars when Blaine showed up and Kurt tries and fails not to think about the people who might have walked by to get to their cars that he didn't see and he definitely fails to not be more turned on than he is worried about it. "I definitely have ideas," he amends, and Blaine sounds delighted when he laughs.   
  
"We should just take turns enjoying each other's awesome plans," Blaine says.   
  
"You're a deviant," Kurt says, but at the same time he still wants to try everything with Blaine and it doesn't sound like a bad idea at all, which means Blaine is having a streak of good ideas. Kurt might have more than one pastry along with Blaine, too, considering the might end up burning the calories on Saturday with more good ideas.   
  
"You love me," Blaine says, fond, leaning forward to turn on the radio.   
  
"I do," Kurt agrees, shaking his head as Blaine starts to sing, loudly and too enthusiastically to be on key, definitely not one of his good ideas, but Kurt doesn't say anything and keeps driving, making plans in his head and humming along when Blaine nudges him, the occasional spark of heat rising under his skin from before reminding him just how much he really does love Blaine, pop singing, over-indulgence, good ideas, bad ideas and everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ post date: 10/5/11.


End file.
